


Support

by OrChan12



Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: Kei is a little bit jealous of Tadashi being Hinata's fan
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say, except thank you lumenera who edits my fics for this week

Tadashi happily skipped towards the kitchen. Kei was eating his dinner when his life-partner walked in more cheerful than usual.

"Kei, look what I got." He took out a piece of fabric out of his bag and revealed a red and black shirt with the number 10 on it. Kei recognized the pattern-it was Japan's Olympic volleyball team shirt. The player who wore that number was Hinata Shoyo, who was also their teammate during high school. "It's the same number he wore in our first year."

Kei didn't make any comment. Instead, he kept eating quietly.

Tadashi put the shirt back. "What is it, Tsukki?"

"You don't have my shirt."

"What?"

"You don't have my shirt."

Tadashi sat down in front of him. "It's merch of the Olympics, it's sold everywhere now. You know I'm your number one fan, right?" How come despite everything, Kei still had his doubts?

"This is stupid of me," Kei started picking the dishes. "I'm just tired, we can pretend I didn't say anything?"

Tadashi grabbed his hands to stop him. "Oh, no, mister, we are talking about this."

"Look, you and Hinata had been friends since high school, and the Sendai Frogs are a minor team-"

"Kei, stop it," Tadashi cut him off. "Just because I support Hinata that doesn't mean I'm any less a fan of you."

"Dammit, I hate it when you make a good point," Kei sighed. "Sometimes I can't help but feel jealous."

"Kei, I will tell you this as many times as I need. There is one man that I love for the rest of my life, and that's you." Tadashi's words were confident. It was impossible not to believe him, and that was one of the things Kei liked the most about the other guy.

It wasn't the first time Kei felt jealous, but the feeling could sure make him do something stupid, like being jealous over a shirt. Tadashi was an angel for standing by him even in those moments. That reassurance was much more important than a shirt with his number on it.

"Tadashi, I'll be late for the game," Kei called. They usually went together. Tadashi would watch him, and then they would either hang out with their teammates or celebrate on their own.

"Just a minute," he heard a voice coming from their bedroom.

When Tadashi came out, he was wearing a green shirt. A green shirt of the Sendai Frogs with Kei's number on it. "I'm ready."

Kei stood in silence, admiring the look. "How did you get that shirt?"

"I asked one of your teammates if I could have one so everyone who is seated next to me will know who I'm cheering on."

Kei forgot for a moment about the game and gave him a kiss.

They were late, but it didn't matter. That was the shirt Tadashi wore every game he had, and it made Kei feel some sort of pride. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave a comment :)


End file.
